At present, there are several approaches widely utilized by testing equipment operators to analyze and remedy functional and performance issues that typically arise in a multilayered or multi-process system. For example, an operator may analyze the output log files of each subsystem layer or element within the multilayered system. Further, the operator may also analyze the outputs of standard protocol analyzers for protocols and standards, such as transmission control protocol (TCP) or universal serial bus (USB). In addition, an operator may debug each subsystem layer and proceed to a subsequent lower layer once the current layer has been confirmed to be acceptable/OK. Lastly, an operator may also debug several subsystems in a parallel manner using different developmental environments and/or various types of engineering personnel. However, all of the aforementioned approaches for analyzing and remedying multilayered or multi-process systems either consume a considerable amount of operator time and/or expend a significant amount of system resources.